Boy who will be famous in vanguard
by Jadenyubel12
Summary: Once 1 boy called Jay started to play vanguard.With his team they won national vanguard championships and became number 1 team in vanguard.The Jay and his teammates got famous in vanguard.
1. Chapter 1 Begin of vanguard

1st Vanguard

Chapter 1

My name is Jay and I have lived now in Japan 2 years. I have made here many good friends and worthy opponents. For opponents I mean no having fights with other peoples but in card game called Cardfight Vanguard. When I saw 1st time anime I tought that it is very nice game and I should start playing it. It all started once I walked on street and I stopped front shop called Card Capital.

A young man with black shirt, white jeans, brown hair and red eyes entered to a cardshop.

Jay: What is this shop I have never seen it before?

I walked and looked around and all I saw was amazing there where so many peoples who were playing cards. I wondered if that is that game that I saw once in TV. I went near counter and asked from human behind counter.

Jay: Umm…excuse me what is this shop?

Human turned around and gave me good smile and asked me.

Fury: Hello there how could I help you?

Fury is a male he is around 18 years old. He had blue spike hair that was up. He was wearing Card Capital blouse that he needed to wear turning work.

Jay: Well what is this shop?

Fury: This is cardshop Card Capital here come all age peoples to play card game called Vanguard.

Jay mind: Then I was right these cards were these what I saw once in TV.

Fury: So would you like to get any deck or boosters for yourself.

Jay: Yes please do you have trial Narukami deck?

Fury: Yes here you go Narukami Trial deck.

Jay: Thank you here you go money.

Jay: Now I need someone to teach me this game.

I looked around and saw some guy who watched towards me. I walked near him and asked him.

Jay: Umm would you please teach me how to play this game?

Blaster: Sure sit right there.

Blaster is 14 year old boy. He has yellow hair and blue eyes. He is one of best fighters in that shop.

Blaster: Ok lets start. Put your deck to deck zone and choose grade 0 and place him face down on vanguard circle.

Jay: Ok done now what?

Blaster: We both draw 5 cards from our deck and if you don't like any cards then you can put them back to deck and draw new cards so many than u put to deck.

Jay: Ok I am ready to fight!

Blaster: Alright may I go first? That would make me explain you better the rules.

Jay: Yea you can.

Blaster: Now image it we are astral bodies on planet Cray. Now lets us begin.

Blaster: Stand up my vanguard!

Jay: Stand up Vanguard!

Blaster: Officer Cadet, Erikk Grade 0 (power 4000/shield 1000)

Jay: Lizard Solider, Shishin Grade 0 (power 7000/shield 1000)

Blaster: I draw! Ride the vanguard! Tear Knight, Theo Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000) and I use Erikk skill I move him to rear guard circle and turn end.

Jay: Eh not attacking?

Blaster: The player who starts can't attack first turn.

Jay: Oh then my turn right?

Blaster: Yes.

Blaster

Hand:5

Damage:0

Jay: My turn and draw. I ride Red River Dragoon Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000) and I call Lizard Solider, Riki Grade 1( power 7000/shield 5000) and then I attack with Red River Dragoon your vanguard.

Blaster: You can boost behind units your vanguard to him get more power and rest cards.

Jay: Then Riki boost Red River Dragoon attack your vanguard.

Blaster: For vanguard attacks you can drive check 1 card from your deck.

Jay: Then Drive check.

I drive checked and flipped Thunder Storm Dragoon.

Blaster: No trigger huh. That card will stay in your hand and now that you attacked my vanguard and it hit I must do damage check.

Blaster revealed top card on his deck and damage checked Coral Assault.

Jay: Turn end!

Jay

Hand:5

Damage:0

Blaster: My turn draw! I ride Matchless Trench Titan Grade 2 (Power 8000/shield 5000) and I call Tear Knight, Theo Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000) and call more Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000).

Now I attack your vanguard with Lazarus. You can say no guard or guard using cards from your hand.

Jay: Hmm no guard.

Blaster: Now that it hit you need to do damage check like I did when I got hit by your vanguard.

Jay: Damage check!

I took top of card from deck and revealed Plasmabite Dragon.

Blaster: Next one. Theo boost Titan attacks your vanguard!

Jay: No guard!

Blaster: Drive check!

Blaster did drive check and revealed Splash Assault.

Blaster: No trigger.

Jay: May I ask something?

Blaster: Go ahead.

Jay: What means trigger you have said it already many times now.

Blaster: When you drive check or damage check and right up is marking that is trigger then. There is 4 type of triggers are draw, critical, heal and stand triggers.

Blaster: Lets go on with fight now. Turn end!

Blaster

Hand:4

Unflipped damage:1

Flipped:0

Jay: I stand and draw! Ride Thunder Storm Dragoon Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000) and I also call Shield-Blade Dragon Grade 2 (power 8000/shield 5000). Now I attack with Blade Dragon your vanguard.

Blaster: I guard with Tear Knight, Cypurus.

Jay: Lizard solider, Riki boost Thunder Storm Dragoon attack vanguard.

Blaster: No guard!

Jay: Drive check!

I took from deck top card and revealed Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical Trigger)

Blaster: Oh you got critical trigger there is marking up card. With that you can give power to any units you like and give them extra critical.

Jay mind: Right now I can't stand Blade Dragon so I better give all effect to vanguard.

Jay: I give all effect to vanguard!

Blaster: So I need to do 2 damage check.

Blaster revealed first Tear knight, Cypurus and second damage was Medical Officer of the Rainbow, Elixir (Heal trigger).

Blaster: Heal trigger I give power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage.

Jay: With this I end my turn.

Jay

Hand:4

Unflipped damage: 2

Flipped:0

Blaster: I stand and draw. I ride Navalgazer Dragon Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0) and I call Coral Assault Grade 2 (power 8000/shield 5000), Battle Siren, Dorothea Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000) and one Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 1 (power 10000/shield 5000). Now Erikk boost Tear Knight, Lazarus attack Shield-Blade Dragon.

Jay: Eh my rear guard?

Blaster: You will soon enough.

Jay: No guard!

I put my Blade Dragon to drop.

Blaster: Next! Theo boost Lazarus vanguard attack.

Jay: I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Shield 10000).

Blaster: Good. Dorothea Boost Navalgazer Dragon attack your vanguard.

Jay mind: Ok I could guard it because it power it 16000 only, but I have 2 damage just right now so I won't guard it.

Blaster: Dorothea skill and Navalgazer skill.

Jay: What?

Blaster: It is my third attack this turn so Dorothea gets +4000 power and Navalgazer +3000.

Jay: Power 23000?

Blaster: Now what will you do guard or not?

Jay: No guard.

Blaster: Twin Drive.

Jay: Twin drive? What is that?

Blaster: It is special skill what Grade 3 cards have with this you can Drive check 2 times.

Jay: Oh so you can drive check 2 times.

Blaster: That's right. Here I go

Blaster drive checked and revealed Battleship Intelligence (Critical Trigger)

Blaster: Critical get. I give power to left Lazarus and extra critical to vanguard.

Second check.

Blaster revealed Dolphin Solider of High Speed Raids (Stand trigger)

Blaster: Stand Trigger get I give power to left Lazarus and Stand him.

Jay mind: Damn it I don't have nothing to guard with that Lazarus.

Blaster: Damage check?

Jay: Oh sorry. Damage check first.

I damage checked and revealed Thunder Break Dragon

Jay: Second check.

I revealed Red River Dragon

Blaster: When you get 6 damage you have lost the fight.

Jay: So last damage and I have lost the fight.

Blaster: Exactly. Lazarus attack your vanguard.

Jay: No Guard!

I damage checked Old Dragon Mage

Blaster: I win.

Jay: Thank you for teaching me how to play vanguard and someday I want fight you again to beat you.

Blaster: Your welcome and I had fun to teach you.

Jay: I will get definitely stronger and beat you one day.

Blaster: Ok and bye now I have to go.

Blaster came up from seat and left from shop.

Jay: For my sake I will get stronger and will beat one day him.

I left from Cardshop also and told manager goodbye and went home.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2 Vermillion Limit Break

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Limit Break

Chapther 2

On morning I ate my breakfast and ran towards cardshop.I wanted buy new boosters to edit my deck and make it I was front cardshop I entered and said.

Jay: Good morning Fury.

Fury: Oh good moring are very early today.

Jay: Yes, I wanted to buy some new boosters to edit my deck.I would like to have Break of Limits booster I would take 3 please.

Fury: Here you go.

I opened 3 Break of Limits boosterpacks and looked what cards I got.

Jay: Cool I got 2 Dragonic Kaiser Vermillions, Spark kid dragoon and 2 Photon Bomber Wyvern.

Fury: These are good cards you had very good draws with boosters.

Jay: I will go edit my deck now.

Jay mind: Hmm should I take about Plasmabite Dragon and Djinn of the Lighting Flash to put in 2 Dragonic Kaiser Vermillions.

Someone with school uniform blue hair and blue eyes entered in shop.

Joey: Fury do you have that new boosterpack already?

Fury: No sorry Joey it should come next week.

Joey is a 15 year old boy who is in 9th class. He has blue hair and blue eyes.

Joey: Alright I will wait then for it.

Joey looked around and he saw me watching him.

Joey: Hey Fury! Who is that guy there watching me.

Fury: That's Jay he started playing vanguard yesterday.

Joey walked toward to me and stopped in front of me.

Joey: Nice to meet you my name is Joey.

Jay: Hello! Nice to meet you too my name is Jay.

Joey: I heard from Fury that you are new in here.

Jay: Yes that's right. I started yesterday but lost to one guy called Blaster. I want become stronger and beat him.

Joey: Hmm Blaster huh. I have played him before very good opponent. You said you want become stronger how about cardfight with me?

Jay: Sure I would like that.

Joey sit front of me and we place our decks on deck zone.

Joey: You can go first.

Jay: Alright then.

Jay: Stand up the Vanguard!

Joey: Stand up the Vanguard!

Jay: Spark kid Dragoon Grade 0 (power 4000/shield 1000).

Joey: Spring Breeze Messenger Grade 0(power 5000/shield 1000).

Jay: Draw! Ride Red River Dragoon Grade 0(power 8000/shield 1000).Spark Kid Dragoon skill move him to rear guard circle and turn end.

Jay

Hand:5

Damage:0

Joey: My turn draw! I ride Sleygal Dagger Grade 1 (power 7000/shield 5000) and Spring Breeze Messenger skill move him to rear guard circle. Messenger boost Sleygal attack Red River Dragoon.

Jay: No guard!

Joey drive checked Silver Fang Witch.

I damage checked Old Dragon Mage (draw trigger).

Jay: Draw trigger power to vanguard and draw.

Joey: Turn end!

Joey

Hand:6

Damage:0

Jay: I draw! I ride Thunder Storm Dragoon Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000).

I use Spark Kid Dragoon skill. Counterblast!

I flipped card from my damage zone.

Jay: I put Spark Kid Dragoon to soul and look 5 cards from top. If there is any grade 3 cards I can add 1 grade 3 card to my hand and other put back in deck.

I looked top 5 cards from my top.

Jay: I take Thunder Break Dragon in my hand and I call Photon Bomber Wyvern Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000) behind vanguard. Now with Photon Bomber Wyvern boost Thunder Storm Dragon attack.

Joey: No guard!

I drive checked and revealed Wyvern Guard Guld.

Joey damage checked Lop Ear Shooter.

Jay: Turn End!

Jay

Hand:7

Flipped damage: 1

Unflipped damage:0

Joey: I stand and draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills,Beumains Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000) . Then I call Player of Holy Bow,Viviane Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000) and Player of Holy Axe, Nimue Grade 1 (power 7000/shield 5000). Nimue boost Player of Holy Bow,Vivane attack.

Jay: I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle.

Joey: Spring Breeze Messenger boost Beumains attack your vanguard.

Jay: No Guard!

Joey flipped top card on his deck and revealed Silent Punisher (Critical Trigger).

Joey: I give all effect on my vanguard.

Jay: Double damage check

I damage checked first card and revealed Lizard Solider Riki.

I damage checked second card and revealed Old Dragon Mage (Draw trigger).

Jay: I give power to vanguard and draw.

Joey: I will end my turn with this.

Joey

Hand:5

Unflipped damage:1

Flipped damage:0

Jay: I stand and draw! Thunder is you power! Appear front of me and destroy! Ride Thunder Break Dragon! Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).

Jay: I use Thunder Break Dragon counterblast. I retire your Player of Holy Bow, Vivane. Now I call Plasmabite Dragon Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0) and Red River Dragoon Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Plasmabite Dragon attack boosted by Red River Dragoon.

Joey: No guard!

Joey damage checked Little Battler, Tron

Jay: Thunder Break dragon attack boosted by Photon Bomber Wyvern.

Joey: No guard!

Jay: Twin Drive!

I drive checked first card and revealed Yellow Gem Carbuncle (critical trigger)

Jay: I give power to Plasmabite and extra critical to vanguard.

I did second drive check and revealed Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal trigger).

Jay: I give power to vanguard and heal 1 damage!

Joey: Double damage check!

Joey did first damage check and revealed Charjgal.

Joey damage checked second card and revealed Speeder Hound (Draw Trigger).

Joey: Draw trigger! Power to vanguard and draw!

Jay: My turn is over.

Jay

Hand:6

Flipped damage:2

Unflipped damage:0

Joey: I stand my units and draw! Break throught limits with your roar and come to field as my true avatar! Ride The Great Silver wolf,Garmore! Garmore skill, counterblast!

Joey flipped 2 cards from his damage zone.

Joey: I call from deck Silver fang Witch Grade 1 (power 5000/shield 5000).Then Silver fang Witch skill, Soulblast.

Joey took under his Garmore 2 cards and puted them drop zone.

Joey: I draw 1 card. Now I call Player of Holy Bow,Viviane Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000) and Sleygal Double Edge Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).

Player of Holy Axe,Nimue boost Viviane Thunder Break Dragon attack.

Jay: Guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle(shield 10000).

Spring Breeze Messenger Boost, Garmore Thunder Break Dragon attack and Limit Break.

Jay: Limit Break?

Joey: Limit Break is skill that can be used when you have atleast 4 damage.

Garmore gets +5000 power with his Limit Break.

Jay mind I have 2 damage right now so I will let it pass.

Jay: No guard!

Joey: Twin Drive!

Joey flipped top card on his deck and revealed Silent Punisher (Critical trigger).

Joey: I give power to Sleygal Double Edge and extra critical to Garmore.

Joey did second check and revealed Flame of Victroy (Critical trigger).

Jay: Double critical?

Joey: Heh heh power to Sleygal Double Edge extra critical goes to Garmore.

Jay: Triple damage check!

I damage checked first card on my top and revealed Plasmabite Dragon.

I did second damage check and revealed Thunder Storm Dragoon.

Third damage check I revealed Yellow Gem Carbuncle.

Jay: Power to vanguard.

Joey: Only 1 damage I need deal you more and I have won this game.

Sleygal double edge boosted by Silver Fang Witch go and deal that last damage to him.

Jay: I guard Wyvern Guard Guld I discard 1 Narukami unit from my hand and your Edge won't hit me.

Joey: Turn end!

Joey

Hand:7

Flipped damage:2

Unflipped damage:2

Jay: I stand and draw!

Jay mind: This card Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion could be somehelp right now for me.

Jay: Lighting Dragon come to field and use your apocalypse thunder to destroy all you opponents!Ride the Vanguard!Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! Grade 3(power 1100/shield 0)

Joey: That is rare card you had it?

Jay: I just drew earlier from boosterpack it.

Jay: Now Beyond the Kaiser Vermillion Limit Break! Dragonic Kaiser revives +2000 and he can attack all front I call other Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Grade 3 (power 11000/shield 0) to rear guard circle and call behind him Red River Dragoon Grade 1(power 8000/shield 5000).

Red River Dragoon boost Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Rear attack Garmore.

Joey: No Guard!

Joey damage checked and revealed Sleygal Dagger.

Jay: Photon Bomber Wyvern Boost Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion attack Garmore,Viviane and Sleygal Double Edge.

Joey: Guard Silent Punisher (shield 10000) and Exlier Sommelier (shield 10000).

Jay: Twin Drive!

I drive checked first card and revealed Malevolent Djinn (Critical Trigger)

Jay mind: Hmm should I risk I won't risk it I will be next turn dead for sure.

Ok lets go with risk.

Jay: All effect to Vanguard.

Joey: Going for risk huh.

I closed my eyes and said.

Jay: Second check!


	3. Chapter 3 Team SQ4 born

Team SQ4 born

Chapther 3

With closed eyes I said.

Jay: Second check!

I did second drive check and revealed Old Dragon Mage (Draw trigger).

Joey: Oh no. This can't be happening.

Jay: I give all effect to Vermillion. Take them down Vermillion Thunderbolt.

Joey: Double Damage check!

Joey took first card from his deck and revealed Holy Shield, Mark.

Joey did his second damage check and revealed Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth.

Joey: That's game I lost.

Jay: I won wow.

Fury: Congratsulations Jay for your first win.

Jay: Thank you Fury.

Suddenly cardshop door opened and with green hair guy eneterd in cardshop.

Bear: Hello anyone here?

Fury: Welcome to Card Capital.

Bear: Hello. I am looking for guy called Fury. Do you know where I could find him?

Fury: I am Fury. How may I help you?

Bear: I came to fight you. I will challenge you to a cardfight.

Fury: I accept your challenge. Jay and Joey want watch my fight?

Joey and Jay both: Yea!

Fury and Bear sat down and placed their deck to deck zone.

Fury: You can go first.

Bear: Alright I will go then.

Fury: Stand up vanguard!

Bear: Stand up vanguard!

Fury: Fullbau Grade 0(power 5000/shield 10000).

Bear: Wingal Brave Grade 0(power 5000/shield 10000).

Bear: I go first then draw! I ride Little Sage Marron Grade 1(power 8000/shield 5000). Wingal Brave skill move it to rear guard circle and turn end.

Bear

Hand:5

Damage:0

Fury: I draw! I ride Blaster Javelin Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000).Fullbau skill when I ride Javelin top him I can add from deck Blaster Dark to my hand.

Blaster Javelin skill when I have Fullbau in my soul he gets power +2000.

Blaster Javelin attacks Marron!

Bear: No guard!

Fury: Drive check!

Fury flipped top card on deck and revealed Skull Witch,Nemain.

Bear damage checked and revealed Toypugal.

Fury:Turn end!

Fury

Hand:7

Damage:0

Bear: Not bad.I draw. I ride Blaster Blade Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000).

Wingal Brave Boost Blaster Blade attack!

Fury: No guard!

Bear drive checked and revealed Alfred Early.

Fury damage checked Blaster Javelin.

Bear: With this I end my turn.

Bear

Hand:6

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:1

Fury: I stand and Draw! I ride Blaster Dark grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000).

When Javelin is in soul Blaster Dark gets +1000. I call Black Sage Charon Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000) behind Blaster Dark. Charon boost Blaster Dark attacks Blaster Blade.

Bear: No guard!

Fury flipped card from top and revealed Abbys Freezer (draw trigger).

Fury: Power to Blaster Dark and draw.

Bear damage checked and revealed Margal (draw trigger).

Bear: Power to Blaster Blade and draw.

Fury: Turn end.

Fury

Hand:8

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:1

Bear: I stand and draw! Knight of all royal paladins,come to field and help your comrades! Ride King of Knights, Alfred Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0). I call Silent Knight Gallatin Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000) and Little Sage Marron Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000).Now Marron boost Silent Knight Gallatin attack your Blaster Dark.

Fury: No guard!

Fury damage checked and revealed Blaster Dark.

Bear: King of Knights,Alfred attack and for each Royal Paladin unit he gets +2000.

Fury: No guard!

Bear: Twin Drive!

Bear drive checked first card and revealed Silent Knight Gallatin.

Bear did second drive check and revealed Blaster Blade.

Fury did damage check and revealed Abbys Healer (heal trigger)

Fury: Heal trigger power to vanguard and heal 1 damage.

Bear: Turn End!

Bear

Hand:7

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:1

Fury: I stand and draw! Black dragon rise from darkness and kill! Ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).Blaster Dark is in soul so Phantom Blaster Dragon gets +1000. I call 2 Black Sage Charons back row Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000) and call Blaster Dark Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000),Knight of Masquerade, Void Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000).

Now Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks your Alfred boosted by Black Sage Charon.

Bear mind: I have only 1 damage so I will take it for no risks.

Bear: No guard!

Fury: Twin Drive!

Fury drive checked first card and revealed Grim Reaper (Critical trigger).

Fury: Give power to Blaster Dark and extra critical to Phatom Blaster Dragon.

Fury did second drive check and revealed another Grim Reaper (Critical Trigger).

Fury: I give power to Void and extra critical to my vanguard.

Bear: Double Critical?

Fury: Surprised heh.

Bear: Triple damage check.

Bear did first damage check and revealed Alfred Early.

Bear damage checked second card and revealed Bargkal.

Bear flipped top card on his deck and revealed Toypugal.

Fury: Charon Boost Blaster Dark attack Alfred.

Bear: Guard Alabaster Owl (Shield 10000) and Silent Knight Gallatin Intercept.

Fury: Black Sage Charon boost Void attack your skill +3000 more.

Bear: No Guard!

Bear did damage check and revealed Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine (heal trigger).

Bear: Power to vanguard and heal 1 damage.

Fury: end!

Fury

Hand:6

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:2

Bear mind: Heal saved me from 5th damage right now if I would have been at 5th damage right now it would have been hard for me to get out of it.

Bear: I stand and draw! I use Alfred skill, counterblast! I call from deck Knight of Truth Gordon Grade 2 (power 8000/shield 5000).I call Alfred Early Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0) and Little Sage Marron Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Alfred Early boosted by Marron attacks Void.

Fury: Guard with Grim Reaper!

Bear: King of Knights,Alfred attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon!

Fury: No guard!

Bear: Twin Drive!

Bear flipped first card from deck and revealed Alabaster Owl (Critical Trigger).

Bear: Power to Gordon extra critical to Vanguard.

Bear did second drive check and revealed Pongal.

Fury: Double damage check.

Fury flipped first card from his deck and revealed Abyss Frezzer (Draw Trigger).

Fury: Power to vanguard and draw.

Fury did second damage check and revealed Blaster Javelin.

Bear: Marron boost Gordon attack your vanguard.

Fury: No guard!

Fury flipped card from his deck and revealed Death Feather Eagle (Critical trigger).

Fury: Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon.

Bear: Turn end with this.

Bear

Hand:7

Flipped damage:3

Unflipped damage:1

Fury: It was good fight,but now I will end it.I stand and draw. Oh cursed being of the abyss,rise from the depths and crush all hope.I crossride!Phantom Blaster Overlord!Now Blaster Dark boosted by Black Sage Charon attacks Knight of Truth, Gordon.

Bear mind: I see he know about Gordon skill when Gordon intercepts it can get +5000 shield.

Bear put Gordon to drop zone.

Fury: Charon Boost Phantom Blaster Overlord attack King of Knights,Alfred and Persona Blast.

Fury flipped 3 cards from his damage zone and he discarded from hand Phantom Blaster Overlord.

Fury: Phantom Blaster Overlord gets +10000 attack and extra critical.

Bear: What?

Fury: Now what will u do guard or be crushed by Overlord?

Bear mind: I have in hand 2 grade 3 cards,2 5000 shield and 3 10000 shield so total it is 35000 shield,but if he draws critical trigger from here it is all over for me.

Bear: I guard Bringer of Good Luck, Epona,Margal and Flogal.

Fury: Going for Drive

Fury did first drive check and revealed Phantom Blaster Dragon.

Bear mind: That's first one.

Fury did second check and revealed Death Feather Eagle (Critical Trigger).

Bear: Oh no critical trigger!

Fury: I give all effect to Phantom Blaster Overlord.

Bear guards got killed and Alfred got hit by Overlord hit.

Bear did first damage check and revealed Knight of Truth Gordon.

Bear did second damage check and revealed Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine (Heal Trigger).

Bear: Power to Alfred and Heal 1 damage.

Fury: You still have 1 damage left to do.

Bear flipped third card and revealed King Of Knights,Alfred.

Bear: No trigger.I lost.

Joey: That was amazing fight you two!

Jay: Yea never tought Fury you would play that good.

Jay mind: Hmm maybe I should tell them making team.

Jay: Hey I have about making team?

Fury: Team?

Jay: Yeah team.

Joey: Cool!What should we call team name?

Jay: How about Team SQ4?

Fury: That's good name.

Jay: We would like to have you in our team as well Bear.

Bear: Yea! I will join your team.

Jay: Ok lets train hard and be number 1 team in Japan!

Joey,Fury and Bear: Yea!

To be Continue…


	4. Chapter 4 Begin of Shop Team tournament

Card Capital Team tournament

Chapter 4

Jay: Lets be number 1 team in whole Japan!

Bear,Fury and Joey: Yea!

Fury: Now that we are team. I have heard about national strongest teams in Japan are gathering there and are deciding who is best team in all over Japan.

Jay: Really lets go there!

Fury: Not so fast we need first win some team tournament to enter to nationals.

That why I will hold Card Capital Team tournament.

Jay: Cool!When will it be?

Fury: It will be in tommorow days.

Jay: I can't wait!Well it is late I need head home !

Fury,Bear and Joey: Bye!

I walked home and thought about how awesome tournament will be.

At morning I ate my breakfast and walked fast towars Card Capital.

I entered to shop and saw so many people.

Jay: Wow so many people are here.

Fury: Oh you here good.

Joey: Hey Jay.

Bear: Yo!

Jay: Hey!Lets win this tournament no matter what!

Bear and Joey: Yea!

Fury: I will join if we go to nationals.

Jay: Why?

Fury: Because I am holding this tournament and can't fight.

Jay: Ok we will do our best.

Fury: Welcome all to Card Capital Team tournament!I will now explain the rules for this team must be atleast 3 players and if some team beats other team 2 times in row their team will advance and go to semi-finals and third fight won't be happening.

So Fury showed on TV what team will fight against other team.

Jay: Our opponent is…umm?

I looked TV and saw that our opponent is Team Kill.

Jay: Umm where is Team Kill.

3 people walked out from corner and stopped front of us.

Ren: We are Team Kill.I name is Ren I am leader of Team Kill.

Lion: My name is Lion.

Kuroko: Hello!My name is Kuroko.

Fury: Now Team SQ4 and Team Kill please stand forward fighting tables!

Team Kill and us stood front fighting table.

Fury: Now player please stand forward.

Joey: I will go first!

Joey went from our team and from Team Kill went both put their decks to deck zone and Fury said.

Fury: Now please start.

Joey: Stand up the vanguard!

Lion: Stand up the vanguard!

Joey: Spring Breeze Messenger Grade 0(power 5000/shield 10000).

Lion: Crismon Lion Cub,Kyrph Grade 0(power 5000/shield 10000).

Lion: I go first,draw. I ride Knight of Elegant Skills,Gareth Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Crismon Lion Cub,Kyrph skill I move it to rear guard circle.

Turn end!

Lion

Hand:5

Damage:0

Joey: I draw! I ride Player of Holy Axe,Nimue grade 1(power 7000/shield 5000). Spring Breeze Messenger skill move him to rear guard circle.

I attack Gareth with my Player of Holy Axe,Nimue boosted by Messenger.

Lion: No guard!

Joey drive checked and revealed Little Battle,Tron.

Lion:Damage check!

Lion did damage check and revealed Halo Shield,Mark.

Joey: Turn end!

Joey:

Hand:6

Damage:0

Lion: I draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills,Beumains Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000) and then I call Knight of Elegant,Gareth Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Crismon Lion Cup,Kyrph skill I move him and Gareth to soul and superior ride from deck Incandescent Lion,Blond Ezel.

Lion searched his deck and raised card up to sky.

Lion: Hot blood warrior!Awake you power and rule the Cray! I superior ride!

Incandescent Lion,Blond Ezel. Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0). I call now Little Battler,Tron Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000).Ezel attack boosted by Tron.

Joey: No guard!

Lion did first drive check and revealed Flame of Victory (Critical trigger).

Lion: Power and critical to Blond Ezel.

Lion did second drive check and revealed Battlefield Storm,Sagramore.

Joey: Double damage check!

Joey flipped first card and revealed Speeder Hound (Draw trigger).

Joey: Power to Nimue and draw.

Joey did second damage check and revealed Sleygal Dagger.

Lion: Turn end!

Lion

Hand:6

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:1

Joey mind:That's bad he is at grade 3 already.I need some luck to get this turn Grade 3.

Joey: I stand and draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills,Beumains Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000). I call Lop Ear Shooter Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000) and Listener of Truth,Dindrane Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000).

Dindrane boost Lop Ear Shooter Ezel attack!

Lion: No guard!

Lion did damage check and revealed Player of Holy Bow,Viviane.

Messenger boost Beumains Incandescent Lion,Blond Ezel attack.

Lion: No guard!

Joey drive checked and revealed Sleygal Sword.

Lion damage checked and revealed Fortune Bell (Stand Trigger).

Lion: Power to vanguard.

Joey: I use Spring Breeze Messenger !

Joey flipped 1 card from his damage zone.

Joey: I put Messenger to soul and look 3 top card on my that I can call 1 gold paladin unit rested to field and other cards go bottom my deck.

Joey took 3 cards from him deck and put back 2 cards bottom his deck.

Joey: I call White Hare in The Moon's Shadow, I use Pellinore this unit has been called from deck and my opponent vanguard is grade 2 or higher by discarding 1 card from hand I can superior ride Pellinore.

Lion: What?

Joey dropped from his Sleygal Double Edge and superior rode White Hare in The Moon's Shadow,Pellinore Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).

Joey: Now I can attack once attack your vanguard!

Lion: I guard with Flame of Victory (Shield 10000).

Joey: Twin drive!

Joey drive checked first card and revealed Silver Fang Witch.

Joey flipped second card and revealed Fortune Bell (Stand trigger).

Joey: I give power to Lop Ear Shooter and stand him. Shooter attacks your Ezel!

Lion: No guard!

Lion did damage check and revealed Sleygal Dagger.

Joey: Turn end!

Joey

Hand:7

Flipped damage:1

Unflipped damage:1

Lion: My turn!I stand and draw! I call Battlefield Storm,Sagramore grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).Then I call Knight of Elegant Skills,Gareth Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000),Player of Holy Bow,Viviane grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000) .Now beyond the limits. Incandescent Lion,Blond Break!

Lion flipped from damage zone 2 card and drive checked from deck and revealed Flame of Victory Grade 0 (power 4000/shield 10000).

Lion: Now Flame of Victory boost Sagramore Pellinore attack!

Joey: No guard!

Joey flipped card and revealed Sleygal Sword.

Lion: Ezel attacks White Hare in The Moon's Shadow,Pellinore boosted by Little Battler, Tron.

Joey: No guard!

Lion: Twin drive!

Lion did first drive check and revealed Silent Punisher (Critical trigger).

Lion: Power to Viviane extra critical to Ezel.

Lion drive checked second card and revealed Sleygal Sword.

Joey: Double damage check!

Joey did first damage check and revealed Lop Ear Shoother.

Joey damage checked second card and revealed Sleygal Double Edge.

Lion: Gareth boost Viviane Blond Ezel attack.

Joey:I guard with Silver Fang Witch and Fortune Bell.

Lion: Turn end!

Lion

Hand:5

Flipped damage:2

Unflipped damage:2

Joey: I stand and draw! Break throught limits with your roar and come to field as my true avatar! I ride The Great Silver Wolf,Garmore! Garmore !I superior call Chargjal Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000) from my I call Player of Holy Bow,Vivane Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000) and Knight of Elegant Skills,Gareth Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Lop Ear Shoother attack Incandescent Lion,Blond Ezel boosted by Dindrane.

Lion: I guard with Silent Punisher!

Joey: Next I attack your vanguard with my Garmore boosted by Chargjal.

Lion mind: His Garmore power is just 16000 I can guard it.

Joey: Chargjal skill. Soul Blast! When he boosts Garmore by soul blasting 1 he gets power +5000 and Garmore Limit Break! That's power +5000.

Lion: Total 26000?

Joey: That's right.

Lion: I guard with Elixer Sommelier and Silent Punisher!

Joey: Twin Drive!

Joey did first drive check and revealed Little Battler,Tron.

Lion mind: As long he doesn't get critical trigger here I will survive this turn.

Joey: Second check!

Joey flipped card and revealed Flame of Victory (Critical Trigger).

Lion: That can't be!

Joey: Critical trigger get! Power and extra damage to The Great Silver Wolf,Garmore!

Lion: Double damage check!

Lion did first damage check and revealed Speeder Hound (Draw trigger).

Lion: Power to Ezel and draw.

Lion did second damage check and revealed Incandescent Lion,Blond Ezel.

Fury: That's game first fight winner is Joey from Team SQ4.

Joey: Thank you for that good fight.I had fun.

Lion: was good fight.

Fury: Now we go on with second second players stand up.

Bear from our team and from Team Kill Kuroko stopped front of table and put their decks to deck zone.

Fury: Now let second fight begin!  
Bear: Stand up the Vanguard!

Kuroko: Stand up Vanguard!

To be continue…


	5. Chapter 5 Bear vs Kuroko

Chapther 5

Bear vs Kuroko

Bear: Stand up Vanguard!

Kuroko: Stand up the Vanguard!

Bear: Wingal Brave Grade 0 (power 5000/shield 10000).

Kuroko: Lozenge Magus Grade 0(power 3000/shield 10000).

Kuroko: I go first then! I draw! I ride Oracle Guradian, Gemini Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Lozenge Magus moves to rear guard circle with her end!

Kuroko

Hand:5

Damage:0

Bear: My turn, I draw! I ride Little Sage Marron Grade 1 (power 8000/shield 5000). Wingal Brave moves to rear guard circle and Wingal Brave boost Marron attack Gemini.

Kuroko: No guard!

Bear did drive check and revealed Blaster Blade.

Kuroko did damage check and revealed Dark Cat.

Bear:Turn end!

Bear

Hand:6

Damage:0

Kuroko: I draw! I ride Oracle Guardin, Wiseman Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000). Then I call Silent Tom Grade 2 (power 8000/shield 5000) and Weather Girl,Milk Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000).Silent Tom attack boosted by Lozenge Magus! Lozenge skill when she boosts she gets +3000.

Bear: No guard!

Bear damage checked and revealed Pongal.

Kuroko: Weather Girl,Milk Boost Wiseman attack.

Bear: No guard!

Kuroko drive checked and revealed Dream Eater (Draw Trigger).

Kuroko: Draw trigger! Power to Wiseman and draw!

Bear: Damage check!

Bear revealed card from his deck and revealed Little Sage Marron.

Kuroko: Turn end!  
Kuroko

Hand:5

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:1

Bear: I stand and draw! I ride Blaster Blade Grade 2 (power 9000/shield 5000). I use Blaster Blade skill I counterblast 2 and retire your Silent Tom.

Bear flipped 2 cards from his damage zone.

Bear: Now I call Silent Knight Gallatin Grade 2 (power 10000/shield 5000) and Toypugal Grade 1 (power 6000/shield 5000).

Blaster Blade attack boosted by Wingal Brave!

Kuroko: No guard!

Bear drive checked and revealed Solarity Knight Gancelot.

Kuroko did damage check and revealed CEO Amaterasu.

Bear: Toypugal boosts Gallatin attack Wiseman!

Kuroko: I guard with Oracle Guardian,Nike (shield 10000).

Bear: Turn end!  
Bear

Hand:5

Flipped damage:2

Unflipped damage:0

Kuroko:I stand and draw! I ride CEO Amaterasu Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).Amaterasu skill soul charge and look card on top.

Kurkoko picked card from his top of deck and placed it to top.

Bear mind: Hmm I think it is trigger because he leaved it to top.

Kuroko: I call behind Silent Tom Oracle Guardian Gemini Grade 1 (power 8000/shiled 5000). I attack your Blaster Blade with my Amaterasu boosted by Weather Girl,Milk.

Bear mind: I wonder what it is critical,draw or heal nevermind I will use perfect here.

Bear: Flash Shield, Iseult (shield 0).

Bear: Iseult skill I discard 1 royal paladin card from I hand and my Royal Paladin won't be hit this turn.

Kuroko: Then Twin drive!

Kuroko did first drive check and revealed Miracle Kid (draw trigger).

Kuroko: Power to Tom and draw.

Bear mind: I was right.

Kuroko: Second check.

Kuroko revealed second card on his top and revealed Psychic Bird (critical trigger).

Bear: That's Bad!  
Kuroko: All effect to Silent Tom! Gemini boost Silent Tom Blaster Blade attack!

Bear:I have no choice. No guard!

Bear did first damage check and revealed Margal (draw trigger).

Bear: Power to Blaster Blade and draw.

Bear did second damage check and revealed Silent Knight Gallatin.

Kuroko: Turn end!  
Kuroko

Hand:6

Unflipped damage:2

Flipped damage:0

Bear: I stand and draw! I ride Royal paladin all king! Ride King of Knights, Alfred Grade 3(power 10000/shield 0).I call Swordsmen of The Explosive Flames,Palamedes Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0).

Palamedes attack Silent Tom!

Kuroko put Silent Tom to his drop zone.

Bear: Next Alfred attacks CEO Amaterasu.

Kuroko mind: Alfred power just 10000 why won't he boost?

Bear: Alfred skill he gets +2000 for each Royal Paladin unit.

Kuroko: Then your Alfred 18000!

Bear: That's correct.

Kuroko mind: I can guard it but I have only 2 damage so right now no need to guard.

Kuroko: No guard!

Bear: Twin Drive!

Bear did first drive check and revealed Alabaster Owl (critical trigger).

Bear: Critical to Alfred power to Silent Knight, Gallatin.

Bear drive checked second card and revealed Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine (Heal Trigger).

Bear: I give power to Gallatin and heal.

Kuroko: Damage check!

Kuroko revealed first card and revealed Oracle Guardian Wiseman.

Kuroko did second damage check and revealed CEO Amaterasu.

Bear: Now Toypugal boost Silent Knight,Gallatin attack Amaterasu.

Kuroko mind: It just 24000 I can guard with 1 10000 guard and 1 5000 guard.

Bear:Toypugal skill when I have 2 or more grade 3 royal paladin units he gets power +3000.

Kuroko: 29000 power!

Bear:Now will u guard or take it.

Kuroko:I guard with Lozenge Magus (shield 10000) and Oracle Guardian Nike (shield 10000).

Bear:Turn end!

Bear

Hand:5

Flipped damage:2

Unflipped damage:1

Kuroko: I stand and draw! CEO Amaterasu skill soul charge again and look card on top.

Kuroko looked card on top and put that to deck bottom.

Kuroko: I call Silent Tom Grade 2 (power 8000/shield 5000) and CEO Amaterasu Grade 3 (power 10000/shield 0). Amaterasu attack Palamedes!

Bear: Margal guard (shield 5000)!

Kuroko: Weather Girl,Milk boost CEO Amaterasu Alfred attack!

Bear: No guard!

Kuroko: Twin Drive!

Kuroko revealed first card and revealed Oracle Guardian Wiseman.

Kuroko did second drive check and revealed Oracle Guardian Gemini.

Bear:Damage check!

Bear did damage check and revealed Alfred Early.

Silent Tom attack Alfred boosted by Gemini.

Bear: No guard!

Bear did damage check and revealed Little Sage,Marron.

Kuroko: Turn end!

Kuroko

Hand:5

Flipped damage:0

Unflipped damage:4

Bear:My turn I stand and draw! King of Knights,Alfred Counterblast!

Bear flipped 3 cards from his damage zone.

Bear: I superior call from deck Toypugal to left rear guard circle.

Gallatin attack your vanguard Amaterasu boosted by you know Toypugal skill he gets power +3000.

Kuroko mind: I have 5 cards in hand I have 2 perfect guards and 1 10000 shield + intercept.I should take this and then I don't have any problem to lose.

Kuroko: No guard!

Kuroko did damage check and revealed Battle Sister,Chocolate.

Bear mind: I need 2 stand triggers then I will win for sure.

Bear: King of Knights,Alfred attack your vanguard! With skill +2000 for each royal paladin unit on my field so power 20000.

Kuroko: I perfect guard with Battle Sister,Chocolate (shield 0).

I discard 1 oracle think tank unit from my hand and this attack won't hit my oracle think tank unit.

Bear: Twin Drive!

Bear did first drive check and revealed Flogal(stand trigger).

Bear: All effects to Silet Knight,Gallatin.

Bear stood Gallatin.

Bear: Second check!

Bear revealed with second drive check Flogal (stand trigger).

Kuroko: What?

Bear: Power to Gallatin and stand attack your vanguard CEO Amaterasu boosted by Toypugal.

Kuroko: I perfect guard with Chocolate (shield 0).

Bear: Silent Knight,Gallatin boosted by Toypugal attack your vanguard!

Kuroko mind: Damn it I misplayed I should have used perfect and for Palamedes 10000 and 5000 guard.

Kuroko: No guard!

Kuroko did damage check and revealed Miracle Kid (draw trigger).

Fury: That's game! Team Strong Q4 wins other fight so that means Team Strong Q4 has win Team Death with 2-0.

Other people around were amazed by us and cheered for us more.

Fury: Now Team Strong Q4 will advance to semi-finals.

Jay: Ok lets win semi-finals and finals and go to Nationals.

Bear and Joey: Yea!

Fury: The Semi-final fights are out!

Jay: Our next opponent is… Team Football.

Suguru: Hello there! I am leader of Team Football Suguru Aizawa.

Jay: Hello! My name is Jay and I am leader of Team Strong Q4.

Suguru: These are my team little brother Kakeru Aizawa.

Kakeru: Nice to meet you.

Suguru: And childhood friend Nana Mishima.

Nana: Hello!

Jay: Hello!And Nice to meet you too.

Suguru: Lets have good team fight!

Jay: Yea!Good luck!

To be continue…


End file.
